Light's Dark Love
by Yami-MeKayla
Summary: Summary: Two girls have lived for centuries. Feeding off the blood of the living to survive. Taking lives as a nature. One of them gets attached to a living young boy. This causes the other one to fall for another young man. Yuugi OC Atemu OC. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Kay: well I'm back for a new story. Oh a warning if you don't like Anzu dying stuff you might as well leave now. Thanks to my loyal fans! I love you all!

Summary: Two girls have lived for centuries. Feeding off the blood of the living to survive. Taking lives as a nature. One of them gets attached to a living young boy. This causes the other one to fall for another young man. Yuugi OC Atemu OC. R&R!

Yami will be called Atemu in this. Atemu is his real name… sorry if I ruined it for anyone!

**Key: **'blah' thoughts.

'Blah' thoughts that were read

"Blah" speech

**Blah **mind talking

* * *

Closer and closer, a woman came to Yuugi Mutou. She was the most beautiful female Yuugi had ever seen. She was fully clad in skin tight black leather. She was wearing a cape. It was black with crimson velvet inside. She had purple eyes that were tantalizing. Her porcelain skin was pale. He didn't know who she was. Yuugi couldn't move. He was fixed in that spot. She kept coming closer and closer. She was right in front of him. Looking him in the eye. She placed one of her hands on Yuugi's shoulder. Her other hand at the nape of his neck. She started to kiss him. Yuugi's face carried a look of shock. She kissed her way down to his neck. Yuugi felt two sharp things hit his neck. He gasped. Before he could react fangs dug into his soft flesh. Yuugi shot up. He was sweating. He threw the blanket off of himself. He was panting. His hand automatically went to his neck.

'Was it all a dream? But it felt so real' Yuugi thought. Yuugi was unaware of the vampiress on his ceiling. She was clinging to the darkness.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi cried out into the darkness. Atemu came into the room only wearing black boxers (A/n: MeKayla: drool drool)

"Yes aibou?" Atemu asked still half asleep.

"I think something bit me!" Yuugi said rubbing his neck.

"Let me see" Atemu stated yawning. Atemu walked over and sat on the bed. The vampiress on the ceiling smacked her forehead quietly. She had forgotten to heal the marks. Atemu studied the marks on Yuugi's neck. He touched them gingerly. Yuugi flinched. He suddenly felt dizzy.

"I think it's just a spider bite" Atemu said trying to make his aibou feel better.

"Atemu, I'm cold but I'm hot at the same time" Yuugi whispered. (A/n: I hate when that happens)

**Where are you?** The vampiress heard in her mind.

**Stuck in a room. With two males. **The vampiress said in her mind to the voice.

**Get out of there then! **She heard the voice in her mind say.

**I kinda can't without getting caught. **She replied. Then she heard a growl of frustration.

"Atemu, I had a weird dream about a girl. She was really pretty. She was kissing me—"Yuugi got interrupted by Atemu.

"I really don't want to explain this Yuugi" Atemu said looking uncomfortable.

"Let me finish! She kissed her way to my neck. I couldn't move! All I could do was stand there and watch her" Yuugi said.

**What do the guys look like?** The voice asked her in her mind.

**Their hair is very spiky and it's three different colors. Black red and blond. One has amethyst eyes and the other has crimson.** She replied. She felt that the voice in her head was excited and sad at the same time.

**Do they call the crimson one eyed Atemu?** The voice asked.

**I dunno I was talking to you the whole time.** She responded.

**You have acute hearing. Why can't you listen to me and them at the same time?** The voice became more agitated.

**Shut up!** The vampiress hissed in her mind.

"We need to sleep because we have school tomorrow" Atemu said stifling a yawn.

"Ok" Yuugi said looking at his hands in his lap. Atemu playfully pushed Yuugi back on his back.

"Sleep now, talk tomorrow, ok?" Atemu said yawning loudly stretching.

"Ok… 'night Atemu" Yuugi said.

**Yes… they call the crimson eyed one Atemu.** The vampire said in her mind.

Yuugi fell asleep almost immediately. Atemu walked back into his room rubbing his temples. He looked at the clock. It read 3:23 am. He sighed. The truth was he knew what the marks on Yuugi's neck were. They were fang marks from a vampire. 'Could it be true she's back?' Atemu thought. He laid his head on his pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He stared at the ceiling. He sighed lightly. He had a run in with a pretty vampire three thousand years ago. (A/N: This is the not dubbed stuffs) Her eyes were a mix between crimson and purple. (A/N: Crimple!) He often thought of her. They had a son but it died at 5 months because it wasn't strong enough to live. (A/N: can anyone guess what book that is kinda from?) He thought he should get some sleep. He rolled over then fell asleep.

The vampiress slowly exited the shadows. She tried to jump out the window but found it was closed. (A/N: I hate that ) She tried to open the window and found it locked. She growled quietly. She unlocked the window and crept out, gingerly rubbing her nose. She walked out into the early dawn. She could feel her powers slowly start to fade. She cursed the lightness. She lost her powers in the light. (1) She hid in the shadows the best she could. Her body was still warm from the blood she drank. A drunken man stumbled down the street. He walked past her. He reached over and smacked her butt. She stopped then turned around. He had a lopsided smile. He disgusted her.

"Hey baby" he slurred. He stumbled a bit and tried to grope her. She smiled impishly. Her fangs slid out of their sheaths. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Being intoxicated, the man enjoyed this very much. He might have been a little too excited. She nipped at his neck. He moaned in pleasure. She grinned at this then slid her fangs into his neck. She tasted the sickly sweet metallic taste.

She closed her eyes. She was lost in a world of bliss. She felt the man's heart try to pump blood to its necessary places. Slowly he was dying. She pulled her fangs out right before the last drop of blood. Vampires never drank the last drop of blood. She dragged his limp body in an alley and put the body in a trash can. She wiped her hands on her pants disgusted with the nasty human. She kept on her way to a gloomy house. Darkness hung over it like a blanket. She walked in.

"Shamina, where have you been?" asked a woman about 19 or 20.

"Where do you think I was?" the vampiress, Shamina, answered.

"You better have not been killing people" the woman said.

"I only killed one! And it's not like you haven't killed anyone Ashlyn" Shamina answered.

"We can't afford to get caught… remember 'Salem's Lot?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well that was Barlow's fault" Shamina said nonchalantly. "And I haven't turned anyone into our kind" Shamina added.

"Look I have taken the liberty to put us in school" Ashlyn said.

"WHY?" Shamina screamed.

"We need to be educated on new things" Ashlyn replied.

"We already went to school!" Shamina whined.

"We need to go back to it" Ashlyn replied going upstairs, leaving Shamina fuming.

"UGH!" Shamina groaned a loud.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Good? Crap? In between? Let me know in a review.

(1)I'm sort of doing this based on a small series called Vampire's Love by Janice Harrell

And a cookie if any one can tell me where the baby thing is from!

!Kay!


	2. Light's Dark Love chapter 2

Well I'm back for chapter 2!

Reviews:

Caramel Kaki – Yeah I know it's been a long time… you don't need to remind me. Yes the doomness and toast of writer's block has ended! Yes Atemu in boxers is hott!

Mystical V – I hope this is good enough for you. Thanks for reviewing.

Keikostar – Thanks. I hope it's interesting enough for you. Yes Atemu is very very hott in boxers.

Meshi Kura – At least you have money hun. Yawn Yawn. XP I want the flag XP –steals flag-

On with the chapter!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Previously on the West Wing! Erm… I mean my fanfic!

**We can't afford to get caught… remember 'Salem's Lot?" Ashlyn asked.**

"**Well that was Barlow's fault" Shamina said nonchalantly. "And I haven't turned anyone into our kind" Shamina added.**

"**Look I have taken the liberty to put us in school" Ashlyn said.**

"**WHY?" Shamina screamed.**

"**We need to be educated on new things" Ashlyn replied.**

"**We already went to school!" Shamina whined.**

"**We need to go back to it" Ashlyn replied going upstairs, leaving Shamina fuming.**

"**UGH!" Shamina groaned a loud.**

Shamina stomped her way up the stairs. She cursed Ashlyn under her breath. What made her the ultimate ruler of her? Shamina thought.

"School starts at 8:00" Ashlyn shouted through the wall. Shamina mocked her through the wall.

"I saw that!" Ashlyn responded.

"Yeah right" Shamina muttered. She sighed and looked at the clock. 6:00 a.m. Damn. Two hours. Not fair. Were the thoughts that went though Shamina's head. She plopped on the bed. She didn't sleep. Vampires didn't sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's short I have to get off. I'll update soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Amazoness Archer- The thought just came to me to write this story. I'm so sorry it was short. Thanks for reviewing. I promise this chapter will be longer.

Zumi – Where and when baby? Manly things don't twinkle XP Armstrong is not manly then he has sparkles.

Meshi Kura- ya know I'm sorry that you didn't get paid you still have more money than I do. And MINE! –steals flag back-

I'm going to do a dedication to Carmel Kaki. She is the first person I met on She stuck with me through the bad writing slumps. She role played with me when I wanted to. She pushed me to write this chapter. She was the chapter slave driver. No more whipping! Oo just kidding. This is starting to sound mushy so let's go on.

Heba is Bakura (Yami)

Anzu is Tea

Jonouchi (Jou) is Joey

Honda is Tristan

Malik is Yami Marik

Last time on my fanfic.

**Shamina stomped her way up the stairs. She cursed Ashlyn under her breath. What made her the ultimate ruler of her? Shamina thought.**

"**School starts at 8:00" Ashlyn shouted through the wall. Shamina mocked her through the wall.**

"**I saw that!" Ashlyn responded.**

"**Yeah right" Shamina muttered. She sighed and looked at the clock. 6:00 a.m. Damn. Two hours. Not fair. Were the thoughts that went though Shamina's head. She plopped on the bed. She didn't sleep. Vampires don't sleep.**

She closed her eyes. She heard Ashlyn in the next room. It sounded like she was getting ready. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock again. 6:01. She growled in frustration. Stupid clock. Most of her powers had drained away in the coming daylight. If only she hadn't been assigned to be partners with Ashlyn, she would be on her own.

Ashlyn had been the one who had made her what she was. You had to stay with the vampire that bit you till you knew what you needed to know. She was close. She had started to grow attached to Ashlyn. That's partly why she hadn't left. (A/n: sorry to butt in but I'm not implying Yuri here)

She got up and walked to the stereo. She opened it and placed Evanescence in it. (A/n: I don't own Evanescence either, my Fallen CD broke, but I listen to Anywhere But Home. Continuing on!) Amy Lee's voice filled the room.

Ashlyn paced the room. A box was thrown astray on her bed. Pictures spilled out of it. It looked like her and a family. Shamina must not be mad anymore. Ashlyn thought. Shamina had the mind link closed. Ashlyn checked to make sure. She sat down and looked at the pictures. They were of her and a family. The man in the family was the same man that Shamina had seen. A happy family. Ashlyn longed to have a happy family again.

Back to the boys.

The alarm clock went off at exactly 6:00 a.m. Yuugi rolled over and hit the alarm clock. He heard Atemu already up. He was in the shower by the sound of it. To Yuugi, Atemu seemed kind of depressed. Normally, Atemu was blaring music, while in the shower.

**Atemu-sama? **Yuugi inquired through a mind link shared between the two.

**Yes aibou?** Atemu requested.

**Is there anything wrong?** Yuugi asked sincerely.

**No. Why would there be something wrong?** Atemu stated.

**You usually have your music up really loud when you are in the shower.** Yuugi said.

Atemu thought about this for a minute and reached a wet hand out of the shower and turned on the radio really loud.

**Better aibou?** Atemu asked.

**Much.** Was all Yuugi replied.

Atemu grabbed the soap and started to wash his body. He washed over his tight stomach and chest muscles. He slowly dragged the soap down his leg muscles. (A/n: I'm trying not to drool all over my keyboard) He rinsed his body. He turned off the water. He opened the shower curtain and realized that it was all foggy.

I hope there is hot water for Aibou. Atemu thought distractedly.

Yuugi walked down stairs and made breakfast for Atemu and himself. He decided that he would shower after he ate. Atemu came down fully dressed in the school uniform. He had a towel wrapped around his head. He sat down at the table to a big stack of waffles. (A/n: I love waffles.) Yuugi set some syrup down. It was quiet between the two.

"So… when is Ojiisan(1) coming back?" Atemu asked. Sugoroku had left town to go to a Duel Monsters card convention a week earlier.

"Erm… I dunno, he said he would call a couple days notice" Yuugi said. He rubbed his neck. Atemu looked up from his waffles.

"Does your neck feel any better?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah but it still kinda hurts" Yuugi replied.

"Let's not tell Ojiisan about this ok?" Atemu said.

"Sure" Yuugi said nonchalantly. They both finished eating and put their dishes in the sink. Atemu rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher while Yuugi ran upstairs to get in the shower. Atemu looked at the clock it was 6:45. Forty-five minutes till they had to leave.

Yuugi looked in the mirror in the bathroom after he had taken off the shirt he fell asleep in. A yellowish bruise was where he had been bitten. He gingerly rubbed it. He took off his boxer shorts and turned on the water. It got warm enough for him to get in. He started to wash himself. He was very careful of the bruise on his neck. Yuugi got out about 15 minutes later. He was fully dressed. He walked down stairs to the game room and started to dust. They didn't open the Kame game shop because there was nobody to look after it when Ojiisan wasn't there. Maybe they should start hiring workers. Yuugi definitely thought he might mention that to Ojiisan when he got back or called. As if the thought summoned it the phone rang.

"Yuugi! It's Ojiisan!" Atemu said from the kitchen. Yuugi ran into the kitchen. Atemu finished talking to Ojiisan then handed the phone over to Yuugi.

"Moshi Moshi (2)" Yuugi said into the phone.

"Ohaiyo (3) Yuugi-kun (4)!" Yuugi heard in the ear piece.

"How's your convention going?" Yuugi inquired.

"It's going great!" Sugoroku exclaimed.

"I have a great idea Ojiisan" Yuugi said.

"What is it Yuugi-kun my boy" the elderly man asked.

"While we are at school we can't really open the shop, maybe we could hire part time or something" Yuugi explained, waiting for the elderly man's reply.

"Well maybe, but it will have to wait till I get back" Sugoroku said.

"When is that going to be?" Yuugi inquired.

"**Oh**… maybe next week" Sugoroku said putting an emphasis on 'Oh' for a thought.

'Great enough time for my neck to heal' Yuugi thought.

"Ok Ojiisan"- Yuugi looked at the clock 7:30- "Listen Ojiisan, I gotta go. I need to go gather my stuff up for school" Yuugi said walking over to the stairs.

"Ok Yuugi-kun, don't be late! Bai bai!" Sugoroku said.

"I love you Ojiisan, Bai bai" Yuugi said. Sugoroku said his I love you and bai bai then Yuugi hung up the phone as did Sugoroku.

"Atemu-kun we need to leave!" Yuugi shouted up the stairs as he was running up to his room. He grabbed his books and shoved them in his bag. He ran down the stairs to see Atemu already ready.

"I got money for lunch" Atemu said putting his outside shoes on (5). Yuugi nodded and put on his shoes also. They started walking to the school.

Back with the girls.

Shamina finally got around to getting dressed. She didn't like the girls' uniform, so she wore the guys' jacket with a black tank top under it and the skirt. She brushed her multi colored hair. She started to put on make up. She has a lot of black eyeliner on her eyes to make her purple eyes stick out. Ashlyn got dressed. Being the rule follower she was she wore the girls' uniform the right way. She walked out of her room.

**By the way, I put our names in as MeKayla and Kay.** Ashlyn said to Shamina.

**Which one are you?** Shamina asked.

**I put me as MeKayla **(6)**, you are Kay **(7) Ashlyn informed her.

**I actually like that name, other than mine.** Shamina said forgetting the mind link was still on

**I figured you would.** Ashlyn said startling Shamina.

**Don't do that!** Shamina shouted.

**Do what?**

**Scare the sh-crap **(8)** out of me.**

**Sorry.**

Shamina stood there clutching her heart for a dramatic effect. She knew Ashlyn was watching her from her door.

"What heart?" Ashlyn said playing with her.

"The one in my chest!" Shamina said looking away.

"You have a heart in your chest?" Ashlyn went on playing stupid.

"I did before you made me into what I am!" Shamina shouted. Ashlyn looked guilty.

"I already apologized several times" Ashlyn turned and left. Shamina realized what had just happened and turned to go apologize to Ashlyn. She couldn't find her. She looked up at the clock. 7:45. 'What time was I supposed to be at school? Before 8:00. Damn!' Shamina thought. She ran downstairs and threw on her shoes. She was almost there when she remembered she didn't grab her backpack.

"Damn it all to hell!" she shouted, receiving looks from the random passerby. She ran back and grabbed her backpack. She ran to school.

Ashlyn already made it to school. She saw a locker with her pseudonym on it in kanji (9). She opened it and saw shoes in it. She took off her other ones and put those on. She walked to the office to get her papers. She found the classroom she needed to go to. 'Maybe I should have told Shamina I left. She's smart, she'll figure it out.' Ashlyn thought.

She got there with 3 minutes to spare. She found her locker with her name written in kanji. She took off her shoes and slipped into the ones they had in there. She ran by the office to get her papers. She saw Ashlyn standing outside of the classroom.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn!" Shamina shouted. She didn't respond. "Uhhh… Uhh… MeKayla!" Shamina tried using her pseudonym. Ashlyn looked over at Shamina.

"Don't call me Ashlyn!" she whispered. "I can't call you Shamina either"

"Alright, now what do we do?" Shamina asked.

"Well Sensei (10) said to wait out here till he comes to get us" Ashlyn said. Ashlyn looked at the little book that the lady in the office gave her (11). "You're probably going to get in trouble because of the way you wear your uniform."

"Why?" Shamina asked. She loathed the girls' uniform.

"You're supposed to wear it like this" Ashlyn showed her how the uniform is supposed to look. "They are very strict with this"

"Well so what?" Shamina said.

"Ok, but if you get in trouble I will have to laugh" Ashlyn said. Just then Sensei came out to get them. They bowed.

"So you must be Kay" he said to Shamina. Shamina was just about to say her name was Shamina but Ashlyn elbowed her in the ribs.

"Yes I'm Kay" Shamina said holding her rib.

"Well then let's go inside the room so you can meet the other students" Sensei said. Shamina and Ashlyn both nodded their heads and went inside with him.

"Well students, we have some new students!" Sensei said smiling. "Tell them your names, where you are from and a little about yourself."

**Where we are from, did you work this out too?** Shamina panicked.

**Yes I did, I said you were from Tokyo, and I'm from Egypt but came here when I met you ok?** Ashlyn said calmly.

"I'm Sha-"-Shamina got another elbow in the rib with a glare, courtesy of Ashlyn.- Kay" Shamina said "I'm from Tokyo. I've traveled a lot I went to Egypt and met MeKayla."

"My name is MeKayla, I'm from Egypt, I traveled a lot, I met Kay and moved here with her."

**Atemu-kun! She is the girl from my dream!** Yuugi said frantically to Atemu.

'Egypt hmm… ' Atemu thought almost ignoring Yuugi. Atemu studied MeKayla. Anzu, who had a crush on Atemu, noticed this.

'Why is he staring at this new girl? She isn't very pretty! I thought he liked me!' Anzu, one of Yuugi's friends, thought.

"Alright, where to put you two? Hmm… How about there?" Sensei pondered aloud, he pointed at the two seats near Atemu, Yuugi and their gang. Shamina's eyes widened.

**Those are the same guys from last night!** Shamina said to Ashlyn.

"Don't worry they don't bite" Sensei said.

"I'm not sure about Jonouchi-kun, sir" a boy with what looks like a brown shark fin for hair said.

"Ahh shut up Honda!" Jonouchi said.

"Well I can't disagree" said a boy with a brown bowl cut. Jonouchi looked like he was going to pound everyone near him.

"You too Kaiba!"

"Enough, do you want our new students to think we are all bad and argumentative?" Sensei butted in.

"Well, Kay is very argumentative so I think she will fit right in" Ashlyn laughed.

"I am not!" Shamina shouted.

"See?"

"Oh shut up" Shamina hissed. They took their seats.

"Take out your textbook and turn it to page 35, Kay, MeKayla, are you two familiar with perfect squares and square roots?" Sensei asked.

"Yes we are" Ashlyn answered. Shamina nodded. Snoring was heard in the back of the classroom.

"Heba-kun!" Sensei shouted from the front of the classroom. "Malik-kun will you wake him up for me?" Malik snickered and reached over.

"WAKE UP HEBA-KUN!" Malik shouted in Heba's ear.

"Dammit Malik don't do that!" Heba hollered at Malik.

"Heba-kun, watch what your mouth!" Sensei shouted.

"Gomen (12)" Heba said looking back at his textbook.

"Good job baka (13)" Malik said smiling.

"Just shut up Malik, I don't know why I hang out with you" Heba said.

"Because you love me (14)!" Malik smiled widely.

"Oh right" Heba said sarcastically along with an eye roll.

The math lesson went on with no more disruptions.

That's enough for now. I'm sorry it took so long. This isn't how I wanted a chunk of it to turn out but I was doing something and I lagged down my computer so I clicked out of this and the Autorecover didn't catch it. (;-;) Now I can explain everything for you.

Ojiisan is Grandfather, I'm not sure if this is what you call your grandfather so don't quote me on it.

Moshi Moshi is how you answer the phone in Japanese it's like saying Hello?

Konnichi wa is Hello for those of you who don't know. It's also Good Afternoon.

–kun is a little honorific term you put after somebody's name, -kun is usually used for boys, it can be used as Ms. or Mr.

Outside shoes are shoes that you wear outside, Japanese people usually take off their shoes and put on slippers when they go in buildings.

MeKayla is not a Japanese name, I just love that name

Kay is not a Japanese name either.

Sh-crap is an inside joke between me and my friend, it's basically saying sh-t but changing your mind, to crap

In Japanese schools they have lockers to put shoes in, and Kanji is they way they right names.

Sensei is teacher for those who didn't know

On a site I read that Japanese students get little handbooks they must carry with them that has rules and regulations and stuff. I forget the site name but when I find out I will post.

Gomen is sorry

Baka is stupid

The because you love me thing is another inside joke that my friends and I use on each other when they make one of them mad. I was not implying yaoi (15)

Yaoi is male x male love

I think that's enough. Oh. Nobody got the baby thing. It's from Golden Compass, Serafina and I forget the other guy's name, John Faa! That's what it was. They have a baby boy but it didn't live because it wasn't strong enough. I don't remember the exact age it does but it was something like that.


End file.
